


Assemble

by manowrites



Series: One Big Marvel Family [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Multi, Other, Rating May Change, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: An endgame fix it fic, i don't see why it couldn't have happened like this tbh.





	Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS
> 
> although it is canon divergent, it will still spoil the movie.

They had all of the stones, that was their mission, they had succeeded. Now all they had to do was snap everyone back into existence. It was Bruce who had to do it, he was the only one who could.

“Alright so we get rid of Thanos and reverse the effects of the first snap, but everything from the past five years stays untouched.” Tony said thinking only of his daughter.

“And return the stones to where they came from.” Steve said.

“Except,” Clint butted in.

“Except what, Clint?”

“You bring back all of our friends too.”

“Natasha.” Steve said.

“Vision and Pietro Maximoff too.” Tony said.

“Who is Pietro Maximoff?” Scott asked.

“The only person Wanda had in this world. Her twin brother. ” Tony replied.  


“A little shit is what he is, but he died saving me.” Clint said.

“We can do that right?” Steve asked.

“I don't see why not.” Thor said, “My brother and Heimdall too.”

“Woah woah woah, Loki, he's bad.”

“He's the god of mischief, but he's also my brother, and Thanos murdered him.”

“Fine. Natasha, Vision, Pietro, Heimdall and Loki. Anyone else?” Bruce asked.

“Gamora, Thanos killed her on Vormir to get the soul stone.”

“And Gamora.” Bruce took a breath before putting the gauntlet on, “Here we go.”

He put on the gauntlet and immediately screamed in agony. Everyone rushed to help him before he held out his good hand.

“I'm okay.” He took a deep breath before he snapped. The gauntlet falling off of him as he fell to the floor. Tony sprayed a substance on his arm for first aid. They were moving to gather around Bruce to help him up when a sudden wind breezed through the facility. The team looked around as dust gathered in various plaaces around them, culminating in their fallen friends one by one.

“Hello boys.” Natasha said from the middle of the room. As she was the last to die, so the first to return.

Next was Vision, then Gamora, Loki, Heimdall and finally Pietro.

“Guys, look.” Scott said as he he turned to the now reopened windows.

“Hey Cap can you hear me?” Steve heard over the comms. “On your left.”

Steve looked to his left to see multiple portals opening and everyone who had died fighting the titan walked through. He smiled, they had really won. He turned around to see Natasha standing in front of him. He abruptly pulled her in and kissed her deeply, to the surprise of absolutely no one. Wanda walked into the compound first, everyone else falling into step behind her. Pietro was looking around the building, trying to figure out where he was when there was a pang in his chest that could only mean one thing.

“Wanda.” he whispered to himself as he sped around the compound, through the throngs of people until he found her. “Wanda.” he held her face in his hands.

Wanda couldn't believe her eyes, her brother, who she thought was long dead, was standing in front of her, “Pietro.” She said through tears.

He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, disregarding everyone else there.

“I thought you said they were twins?” Rocket finally spoke up.

“You find love in many places, Rabbit.” Thor said before the couple in question sped out of the room.

“Mr. Stark oh Mr. Stark. You won't believe what happ-” Peter was cut off when Tony pulled him into a crushing hug.

“Glad to have you back Pete.” He said tearfully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda and Pietro are connected. in AOU she literally felt him die so i'm expanding on that a bit. He is not only fast, he's about as strong as Steve Rogers and has telepathy like his sister and enhanced hearing. among other things.


End file.
